Sunny's Dreams
by Roxius
Summary: Sunny admits to Otacon she seems to be having perverted dreams involving Naomi Hunter, and things just start to fall apart from there. Somewhat shoujo ai, but not really. Just read it to understand. It's a crack fic, people! Please R & R!


Otacon was busy working on some new features for the Metal Gear Mk.II when Sunny, who came downstairs carrying a plate of eggs, said, "Umm...Uncle Hal...I had a strange dream last night...Dr. Hunter was on top of me...she was covered in sweat and completely naked...and she had this strange hungry look in her eyes...maybe she wanted some eggs or something...ya think?"

Otacon's mouth fell wide open and he stared at Sunny in shock. 'Did...did...did she just say 'Dr. Hunter'? Isn't that Naomi Hunter? Is Sunny telling me she had a dream that Naomi Hunter tried to rape her or something?' The anime-obsessed scientist pondered in a mix of horror, disgust, and arousement. Sunny, however, noticed the creepy look on her "uncle's" face, so she started to back away slowly before anything bad happened to her.

"Sunny..." Otacon asked, feeling suddenly out of breath, "Tell me...did you feel...err...wet at all when you woke up? After you had that dream...?"

Sunny thought for a moment before replying, "Y-Yeah, I think I did. I also recall about another dream I had concerning Dr. Hunter...she was helping me cook eggs...and...and then she kissed me...and I liked it...AH! UNCLE HAL, YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Covering his face, Otacon turned his back to Sunny and pitifully exclaimed, "N-N-No! It's okay! I...It was due to the altitude of the plane! I'm okay! Really!" While Otacon stuffed tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding, Sunny just shrugged and went back upstairs. Suddenly, she remembered something else.

"Umm...Uncle Hal," Sunny called from the top of the stairs, "I...I just remembered about another dream I had before, involving my mother-"

Otacon slammed his fists down on the table and snapped back, "SUNNY, UNLESS YOU HAVE ANY MORE DREAMS CONCERNING YOU AND NAOMI, THEN I DON'T CARE! JUST GO AND COOK SOME EGGS OR SOMETHING AND LET ME THINK!...Please?"

Sighing, Sunny did as she was told. Otacon, meanwhile, quickly called up Snake on the Codec...

* * *

Snake - What is it, Otacon? I'm in the middle of a fight with Crying Wolf! What do you want?

Otacon - Snake...Snake...I...I've just heard something terrible...

Snake - Eh? What the hell are you talking about - OH MY GOD! AUGH! I JUST GOT SHOT IN THE SHOULDER!

Otacon - Snake...Sunny...my dear little "adopted daughter" Sunny...she's having dreams of sexual innuendo with Naomi! Naomi! Do you understand what that means?

Snake - God...losing too much blood...feeling kinda dizzy...ooh...

Otacon - Sunny is turning into a lesbian! Can you believe it? It's both horrifying...and intoxicating at the same time!

Snake - Uhh...I...I want my mommy...EVA...urgh...

Otacon - Snake, will you stop groaning and listen to me? This is a major crisis! Sunny is sexually confused! We need to help her through these tough times!

Snake - Oh god...I think I'm going to be sick...my eyesight is going...white pus is pouring out of my wound...ugh...

Otacon - GODDAMMIT, SNAKE! YOU ARE SO FUCKIN' USELESS SOMETIMES! FINE, I'LL TAKE CARE OF SUNNY MYSELF WHILE YOU GO AROUND AND SHOOT PEOPLE...BITCH!

Snake - Argh...here it goes...

* * *

Shaking his head and mentally cursing his FORMER best friend, Otacon got up and headed upstairs to speak with Sunny. The little silver-haired girl was busy playing her PSP when Otacon walked into the room and forced a smile onto his face.

"Uh...h-hey, Sunny...I think I might have figured out how to explain those dreams of yours..." Otacon said, sweat trickling down his neck.

"Uncle Hal...I need to tell you something, too..." Sunny muttered with a sudden look of guilt in her eyes. Suddenly, before Otacon could ask what she meant, Naomi Hunter walked out of Sunny's bedroom, completely naked and dripping wet.

Chuckling and slightly drunk, Naomi exclaimed, "Hey, Sunny! What's taking you so long? I've been waiting in bed for you for almost an hour! Hee hee!"

She didn't seem to even notice Otacon as she snatched up Sunny and pulled her into the room, laughing with a hint of lust. Poor Otacon just blinked a few times...and then lost consciousness...

* * *

"AAHHH!!"

Otacon let out a cry as he snapped his eyes open and sat up in bed. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Otacon looked around and let out a sigh. It was still early in the morning; not even time to wake up yet. 'Good...it was all a dream...' he thought with relief.

Lying back down, Otacon closed his eyes and fell back to sleep...until he realized he was in Snake's bed.


End file.
